


We're The Flash-Snowbarry AU (SEASON 4 REWRITE)

by Uggghhhh



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Eventual Flashfrost, Eventual Smut, Eventual SnowBarry, F/F, F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uggghhhh/pseuds/Uggghhhh
Summary: Barry Allen became lost in time, and it takes everything in his friends power to bring him back, but in doing so, their world is opened up to new threats, and this time, he isn't fast enough to stop them. He needs the help of all his friends to out-think the smartest man alive. But with many life-changing secrets unfolding along the way, will he and Team Flash be able to survive?





	We're The Flash-Snowbarry AU (SEASON 4 REWRITE)

**SO, THE SEASON ENDED PRETTY WELL, BUT THE START WAS JUST DREADFUL, THE WRITERS COMPLETELY MANAGED TO SCREW THINGS UP. BUT ANYWAYS, THIS ISN'T A 'FIX IT', BUT RATHER HOW I (AND I'M SURE EVERY SNOWBARRY FAN) WANTED SEASON 4 TO PLAY OUT. SO, THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE SNOWBARRY/FLASHFROST CENTRIC, BUT OF COURSE, A SLOW-BURN, MAYBE EVEN 20 CHAPTERS FOR SNOWBARRY TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN (AND BY THAT I MEAN FOR THEM TO 'GET TOGETHER AS A COUPLE', OF COURSE, THEY WILL HAVE INTERACTIONS, CONVERSATIONS WHICH THEY SHOULD HAVE HAD BUT THE WRITERS MESSED UP), BECAUSE OF COURSE, I HAVE TO RESOLVE WESTALLEN, AND BESIDES, WHAT FUN WOULD IT BE IF SNOWBARRY JUST GOT TOGETHER SO QUICKLY?**

**ALSO, THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE I WANT TO TRY, I'M A BIG FAN OF IT. THIS IS ONE SHIP THAT I RATE AS EQUALLY AS SNOWBARRY (ALTHOUGH IT HAS ZERO CHANCE OF HAPPENING, EVEN SNOWBARRY IS MORE LIKELY THAN IT). I'M GONNA TAKE IT FOR A COUPLE EPISODES, AND YOU GUYS LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.**

**THE STORY STARTS AFTER CISCO GETS CAITLIN TO RETURN TO THE TEAM, AND AFTER WALLY FIGHTS THE SAMUROID.**

**(Cisco didn't find Caitlin working at the bar, instead, Caitlin came to Cisco herself, after she had seen on the news that the samuroid was causing terror and wanted The Flash to return. She has some sort of tech with her due to which Cisco can't vibe her).**

* * *

**{STAR Labs}**

''You have a broken knee, 3 fractured ribs, a shattered femur and a slight concussion.'' Caitlin informs Wally, as she injects him with pain killers. Joe and Iris watch worriedly from outside the med bay, horrified by the extent of his injuries. The 'samurai' had really made sure that Team Flash and Wally in particular, had learnt what consequences come with messing with him.

''Even with his healing abilities, he'll have to remain in bed for at least 8 hours.'' Caitlin informs Iris and Joe, exiting the med bay and making her way over to her workplace, standing in front of her desk, beside Cisco. Everyone was now clearly worried as to what they were going to do now.

''We have only 5 hours, in which if we don't bring Barry back, Central City will be destroyed by a sword!'' Cisco says in frustration, seated at his computer, head rested in his hands, as he tries and fails to come up with a solution (other than bringing back Barry) to the problem at hand. His words are also somewhat directed at Iris, who surprisingly wasn't on board with the idea of bringing Barry back.

''And now we've lost Wally too.'' Caitlin adds, supporting Cisco's argument, and indirectly suggesting that they go ahead with Cisco's plan to free Barry.

''We'll come up with something...we always do.'' Iris says, looking at the members of Team Flash, trying to get some hope running in the air, because right now, hope was the last thing anyone seemed to have, as there was not a single solution to bringing down the samurai without bringing back Barry.

''We don't have time to come up with something!'' Cisco yells, getting up from his chair. ''You saw what samurai did to Wally, we saw what he did to us before as well, and we all know that he won't stop until we bring Barry back!''

''No, Cisco! We're not bringing Barry back, that's not an option!'' Iris yells back, irritated by Cisco's constant suggestions to bring back Barry.

''Why not? Why? Why don't you want us to bring back your fiance?'' Cisco asks, unable to understand the reason to Iris's reluctance.

''Because we have no idea how to! You've already tried, and it didn't work did it? Now, we can't waste our time trying to bring back someone who died months ago. Instead, we can work out a plan to stop this...samurai from destroying the city.'' Iris replies, sending pain and grief to everyone at the mention of Barry being dead, but clearly she wasn't that emotional about it, and she couldn't quite understand why everyone else was. She had dealt with it a long time ago, and had made peace with Barry dying (although it was the toughest thing she's ever had to do) and she thought it was time everyone else did too. Cisco's about to reply, but then Caitlin speaks up.

''How can you be so sure that he's dead? Jay was stuck in the speed-force, Wally was stuck in the speed-force too, and they both came out alive. What makes you think that Barry won't too? Besides, there is one more thing we can try to bring Barry home.'' Caitlin backs Cisco up again, unable to believe why Iris was being so arrogant about this.

''Again with the 'we'? Really? Who's 'we'? You weren't even there when Barry  _died,_ in fact, it's your fault that he did! You teamed up with Savitar! Heck, you were even going to let him kill me. If you would have tried to stop him instead of helping him, none of this would have ever happened, HR would still be alive and Barry would still be alive too.'' Iris spits out, shocking everyone who heard her, and Caitlin tries her best to hold back her tears, as the guilt she had spent 5 months trying to bury behind her finds it way back and begins to haunt her again. She knows that Iris isn't wrong, it is her fault, but instead it wasn't. She wasn't even in control, her inner anger and grief, which had taken the personality of Killer Frost, had taken over her and caused her to make reckless decisions. But if she was the one in control, she would have done it different. But Caitlin also knows that this is no excuse to avoid the blame, as she wasn't strong enough to fight against Killer Frost, she was weak, like always.

''You're right, it is my fault, all of it is.'' Caitlin says, the tears finally starting to flow. ''But also remember that I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't ask to become Killer Frost, I didn't want these abilities, I didn't want to use them. And do you remember the last time I used them before I became full blown Killer Frost? I was trying to save your life, trying to stop my friend from being turned into nothing but ash, even though I knew the consequences of using my powers, even though I knew that he more I used them, the less control I would have over myself, but I couldn't just stand and watch you die. And then, I almost died because of Kadabra, because I went after him to stop him from getting away so that we could find a way to save you, and when Julian ripped off my power dampeners, Killer Frost broke free, and I tried...I tried to win control, but I couldn't, I was weak, I couldn't fight it. But then Cisco helped me, and I was able to get through, and stop Savitar from killing him, and I've been able to stay in control ever since, and even though I know that it wasn't me, I still have to live with all the guilt, I still have to accept the blame, because I was weak, because I couldn't fight it. Now, you don't have to go around reminding me of it, reminding me of what horrible choices I've had to make, because in the end, everything I did which led to me making those decisions was for you and Barry...''

Caitlin breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably, and she turns around and begins to storm out of the room, never wanting to come back ever again. She didn't belong here, not after all the trouble she caused her friends to go through, she was wrong thinking that they would find the heart to forgive her.

Cisco calls her name behind her, but his voice slowly fades away, as she keeps running towards the elevator, finding it hard to see as the dripping tears had blurred her vision. Getting into the elevator, she leans her head against the wall, and waited for the lift to take her to the parking lot. She had already gone through this, the crying and the never ending guilt, sometimes accompanied with suicidal thoughts too, for about 2 months. But this, this time, it was worse, as she heard her own 'friend' say it out loud to her.

* * *

"Really Iris? What was that for?!'' Cisco says returning into the cortex, going up in Iris's face, furious with her actions.

Iris says nothing in return, lowering her gaze to the ground, feeling bad for what she had just done. She knows it wasn't actually Caitlin's fault, none of it was. But Iris was angry, for many different reasons, and she just happened to have unleashed it all on poor Caitlin, who was just trying to help.

''Where'd she go?'' Joe asks Cisco.

''I don't know.'' Cisco replies, worried about her.

''Can't you track her down? Or vibe her? Because we need her Cisco, we can't do this without her.'' Joe says, and Cisco moves to his computer, trying to pin his friend's phone, and running facial recognition to pick up her location.

''I can't trace her phone.'' He says, and moves on to plan B- vibing her, which probably wasn't going to work, since he hadn't been able to vibe her for the past few months, it was like she was blocking him out somehow. Nevertheless, trying wouldn't hurt. He focuses his mind on her, and enters his vibe, but he sees nothing in it.

''I can't vibe her either, she's blocking me out.'' Cisco announces, and Joe groans in frustration. Iris takes a deep breath, trying to think of something.

''What if we get Jessie to help? We can reach out to Jay as well?'' Iris suggests, and Wally immediately shuts off the idea.

''Jessie and her dad have a lot on their plate, apparently there's an evil speedster breaking all hell lose on Earth-2 again.'' He says, and the first thing everyone thinks of is Zoom, but of course, he was dead, so maybe another speedster showed up.

''Ok, well, what about contacting Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow? They can help out this once?'' Iris suggests.

''Oliver can't help, Thea is in a comma, his son just lost his mother, and he's the mayor of Star City. There's no way he'll have time'' Cisco replies, shutting down the idea.

''Look, there is no other way. We have to free Barry, it's the only choice we've got!'' Cisco exclaims, looking at Iris, who doesn't reply, but just stares at the ground.

''And how do you suppose we come up with a way to free Barry in 5 hours? How can you be so sure that you won't blow a hole in the universe trying to do so?'' Iris asks.

''I've been working on this, okay, I consulted Harry, Felicity, Curtis, Dr Stein, and what I've come up with, it should work.'' Cisco explains, and Iris seems surprised.

''Wait, you mean, you've been planning this the entire time and didn't care to tell me?'' She asks him.

''Judging by how your reacting now, I'm glad I didn't.'' He replies, and she can say nothing in return.

''I'm gonna go find Caitlin, I can't do this without her help. In the meanwhile, I expect you'll figure yourself out.'' Cisco says to Iris, before grabbing his phone and wallet and heading out of the cortex, leaving the West family behind.

''Talk to me baby girl.'' Joe says to his daughter, unable to understand what was going on with her.

''What is going on with you? Why are you so reluctant about this?'' He asks.

''BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY ACCEPTED HIS DEATH! I'VE ALREADY GRIEVED! AND IF WE GO ALONG WITH CISCO'S PLAN, AND WE CAN'T GET BARRY OUT, I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIS DEATH ALL OVER AGAIN!'' Iris lets out, tearing up as well, and Joe has to move to hug and comfort his daughter.

''I can't- I can't go through it all again dad.'' She whimpers, and Joe rests her head against his shoulder, running a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her, and Wally watches, hating seeing his family like this.

''Oh baby girl. It's okay. I got you.'' Joe says to her. He knows she's been strong this whole time, trying to act like she wasn't bothered by her fiance's disappearance, and he's proud of her for being strong, but he also knows that she needs to mourn. Properly. No matter how many times she told him that she had grieved, that she had mourned, he knew that she hadn't. He knew she was trying to run away from it, pretending that it didn't happen; and that was going to consume her. She would never move on if she doesn't accept it, and the only way she can accept it is if they try to bring him back. If they succeed, it's a win-win miracle. If they fail, however, as he feared, things would get tough, but at least it will confirm that he's gone, at least it will give everyone proper time to mourn and try to move on.

Joe moves so that he can sit Iris down on a chair, and he takes a seat at the one near it, taking her daughter's hand, before he starts conveying his thoughts to her, hoping that his girl would understand.

* * *

Cisco wandered around outside Caitlin's apartment, hoping; just like he had been everytime he came here since the past few months,that someone would open the door. But again, as always, he didn't get what he was hoping for. He always thought of breaching in there when she wouldn't open the door, but decided that he didn't want to invade her privacy; also, everytime, he literally couldn't hear anything from within her apartment, and he figured that when she said she was leaving to figure herself out, she actually left. This time though, Cisco was tired of it, he had had enough. He decided to breach into her apartment, because he really needed to get to her. If she wasn't in there, maybe he could find something which would help him vibe her. Taking a deep breath, he opens a breach outside her door, and steps into it, coming inside her house when he leaves the breach.

He finds nothing there. All the furniture, pictures, it's all gone. He strolls through the rooms, finding only a small cupboard in her bedroom. He opens it to have a look inside, only to reveal a blue corset, Killer Frost's corset to be precise, but it was different from the one he had seen her in when she had gone rogue, this one seemed a lot like the corset Earth-2 Killer Frost had.

''What the frack?'' He says to himself, taking some time to process what he was seeing.

Taking a closer look at her cupboard, he notices a small anklet at it's bottom. He picks it up to take a look, and it seemed alot like the power-dampening necklace he and Julian had given to her, only, it looked as if she had modified it into an anklet, but it seemed to small for her.

''Where are you Caitlin?'' Cisco says under his breath, before he closes the cupboard and walks around to find anything else. He takes a look through her whole house, but finds nothing else other than that cupboard.

' _She probably moved out with her stuff.'_ Cisco thinks.

_'And she said that she was no longer Killer Frost, so maybe she decided to leave her suit and power-dampeners behind?'_

_'But her suit wasn't like this, where did she even get this?'_

Sighing, Cisco opens up a breach and is about to leave, until he notices a newspaper behind her bedroom door. He picks it up, and stares at the headline:

_'Midway City has a vigilante of it's own.'_

* * *

**{Midway City}**

''I don't know why I went back. What was I even thinking? Of course they wouldn't accept me. Why would they even after everything I did to them?'' Caitlin says, sobbing, and her friend rubs her back, trying to calm Caitlin down.

''Cait, look, they didn't reject you, okay?. Iris only lashed out on you because she probably doesn't know what you've been through. I know that Team Flash would never close their doors to someone they care about. And if Barry found out what Iris did, he would be ashamed of her.'' She starts, as Caitlin rests her head in the crook of her neck.

''If Barry was here, he would never let anyone do that to you.'' She continues, and Caitlin pulls back to look at her roommate/friend.

''How can you be so sure about that? He didn't even care enough to help me when I was struggling as Killer Frost. What makes you think he'd care anymore now?'' Caitlin says, wiping her tears. Her heart clenched as she said those words, who would have thought, the man that she thought would always be there for her would abandon her. Who would have thought that the man she grew so fond of wouldn't even care about her? It's like she told him when she first became Killer Frost, he has Iris, he has his happy ending, everyone else be damned.

''Hey, hey look at me.'' Her roommate says, helping Caitlin wipe her tears. ''Barry cares about you, more than you think, even more than he himself thinks. Trust me, I know, I've seen the 2 of you, I've seen the concern on his face everytime he talks to you. But anyways, you can't blame him for not thinking straight when Iris was going to die, he loves her, and he was willing to do anything to protect her, and he didn't realize that he was pushing the people he cared about away while doing so.''

''I'm sure he would have done the same if it was your life at stake, or mine.'' She continues, and now, Caitlin has stopped crying, and is smiling at her friend. She did make sense. Heck, even Caitlin would have done exactly what Barry did if she was in his position. But she figured that the reason she was angry at him for doing so was because of her feelings for him, she  _wanted_ him to care for her too, but there was the realty check again- she was the one with feelings for him, probably not the other way around, which is why he seemed to care less.

''Thank you.'' Caitlin says lightly, before hugging her friend tight, sniffing and sobbing for one last time before she stops crying.

''Always.'' Her friend hugs her back, and the 2 stay in a tight embrace until Caitlin pulls away, looking the other woman in the eyes.

''You should go back to Central City. They need you.'' The woman says, and Caitlin smiles, cupping her friend's face, brushing her blonde hair out of the way, sitting up straight on the couch so that she was facing her completely.

''And I need you. I don't want to leave you an-'' Caitlin replies, but is cut off when her lips are met with her friend's, and she instantly gives into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close, deepening the kiss, and Caitlin lets the blonde throw her back against the couch, before being straddled, neither woman breaking their lip-lock. The blonde slowly kisses her way down the scientist's neck, earning pleasurable moans from her.

''P-Pa-Mmm...'' She moans as she feels a soft, warm hand crawl under her shirt and cup her breast through her bra, but her moans are cut out by her lips being captured again. Lifting her hips up, trying to get some much needed friction against the blonde's knee, which was pinning her down, Caitlin feels her shirt being pulled off, before the sound of someone crying knocks the 2 women out of their ' _heated session'._

''Mm, I got it.'' The blonde announces, groaning in frustration from being interrupted, before she gets up and starts to head towards the source of the sound, but before she does, she turns to Caitlin, who was fixing her shirt, and also ready to head in the direction of the cries. She signals her to stop.

''I got it. You go back to Central City and be the hero I know you are.'' She says to her, and Caitlin nods, before the 2 give each other a peck on the lips for one last time.

''Take care of her!'' Caitlin says, before her hair turns white and she disappears, leaving a trail of frost behind.

* * *

**{CENTRAL CITY}**

''I don't know Joe, I don't know how to get him out of there, Caitlin was the one who knew how, but I can't find her.'' Cisco says, frustrated that they couldn't come up with anything.

''How does Caitlin know?'' Iris asks.

''Savitar. He knew everything about the speed force, and Caitlin learnt a lot about it from him.'' Cisco replies, and that name-  _Savitar_ , it makes Iris's blood boil.

''She knows how to get in there, she knows where Barry is.'' He continues.

''So unless we find Caitlin, this city is toast.'' Joe asks, and Cisco nods worriedly.

''Lucky for you, you don't need to find me. I'm right here.'' Everyone turns to see Caitlin entering the cortex.

''Caitlin!'' Cisco exclaims, happy to see her.

''We don't have much time Cisco. Pack your bag.'' She says, trying her best not to look Iris's way, and Cisco looks at her confused. He already had so many questions to ask her, and now, she had given him more questions.

''Pack my bag? Why?'' He asks, looking at her for an answer.

''We're going into the speed force.'' Caitlin announces, and sends shivers down everyone's spines, especially Cisco, since he was going to be the one to accompany her into it.

* * *

**SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON! AND BTW, THIS IS PART ONE OF EPISODE 1 (PART 2 WILL BE POSTED PROBABLY NEXT FRIDAY, SINCE I HAVE MY A LEVEL EXAMS GOING ON AT THE MOMENT, I'M ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING FOR AN EXAM TOMORROW XD )**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW THE FIRST PART WAS. WHO DO YOU THINK CAITLIN WAS MAKING OUT WITH? AND DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF HER BEING BISEXUAL?**

**ALSO, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE (MILD) SMUT IN FURTHER CHAPTERS OR NOT.**

**ALSO, WHICH PART HAD YOU MOST INTRIGUED?**

**REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED! I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE SOONER IF I GET A POSITIVE RESPONSE!**

**UNTIL THEN, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
